Phelza's Awakening
A fanfic created by Phendranaguardian, no others are to edit this content or any connecting articles. Unlike the standard fanfic, this series of events will be told through log entries, as the Space Pirates are normally accustomed to entering information of past experiences in this manner. Introduction PICKING UP TRANSMISSION SCANNING TRANSLATING TRANSLATION COMPLETE Entry 457, This is Zervek, head of the Research program on Tallon IV stationed in Phendrana Drifts. The hunter has escaped, at least 90% of our forces are either eliminated or injured from the hunter itself or the ruptured crater. Upon its destruction, the Chozo temple crumbled and fell into the impact crater; all lower labs were destroyed along with all but five Elite pirates. Even so, only two of the five specimens survived within their containers. As a result we've been forced to close off the mines, only the higher levels remain intact, but regardding the amount of damaged recieved, there is no real point in keeping them operational. The only shred of good news is that the salvation crew managed to obtain the body of Ridley, astonishingly he's still alive, but in critical condition. The planet is normalizing, it won't go into any further decay from the phazon, however it is unlikely that it will change for the better regardless. Entry 458, A frigate has appeared in the area of the Chozo Ruins, we've established a LZ and are currently loading Ridley, the remaining Elite Pirates, and all other notable specimens onto the shuttle before abandoning the planet. Our leaders see no further worth for this planet since the Phazon depletion and have ordered us to return in order to make a final assault on the Galactic Federation. I personally see this as an act of suicide, but seeing as I like to keep my life, I keep my mouth shut. We've been ordered to shut down all planet-side facilities and to move all gathered information to the frigate for future use. I alone have been instructed to shut down the labs in Phendrana, and though I will confirm to the commander in doing so, I am forced to do otherwise. For there is more at work here than they know. For nearly a month's time, I have lead a secret group of scientists in a program known as operation Phelza. From the remains of Metroid Prime we have successfully aquired samples of most of the technology used by the Hunter including it's own DNA. From this we have created what I like to call, a perfect specimen. Mirrored in our own image, this hybrid being possesses DNA from both the hunter and Metroid Prime itself. Onto it's body we have placed a suit replicating the effects of the hunter's Phazon Suit, repelling great quantities of fire, ice, and phazon alike. Astonishingly we've even managed to impliment the cloaking system from the destroyed prototype drone directly into the suit. Within the visor are exact replica's of the hunter's scanning visor, combat visor, and x-ray visor, along with the thermal visor the hunter stole from us many months earlier. For weaponry, Phelza's left arm is encased in a near-replica of the hunter's arm cannon, being able to mimmick the ice, plasma, power, and wave tehnology, along with missles and power-missle combos. We weren't able to replicate the hunter's grapple beam, but that is of little loss. What's more, Phelza's right hand has been modified with Elite Pirate technology, being able to generate wave-quakes and project an energy siphoning epicentre from the palm. We've also attached a standard, flick-out beam sword for close-combat and an embedded mini-map hologram projector. Entry 459 It's a shame that we'll never get the chance to see specimin Phelza in action, but I have a duty to fulfill and therefore must leave. I have set her containment pod to activate three months from today and leave this message for her to here. It's funny, in all my years this is the first female pirate I can ever recall witnessing, even from my own birth in the labs, all I had were my creators. I now speak to you Phelza directly, I wish I could have stayed to train you as a great asset to our legions, but for reasons you may not understand I must leave. I have left you fourty Shock Troopers within their containment pods, ten of each of the four variants. Upon awakening they will treat you as their leading commander and will follow every order you give. As for the installments, only the Phendrana base remains active, there is enough food to last you a year, but looking past that date you must seek out sources of your own. Your energy supply is unlimmited so don't fret in wasting energy. Unfortunately, for vessels, there are none remaining, so unless you craft one yourself, there is no way off the planet. What you do upon your awakening is strictly up to you, you are a new race and have a will of your own. All I request is that you keep the labs safe, and to make great things of yourself. My final words to you are this; if the hunter ever returns to Tallon IV, eliminate it immediately, make no haste or delays, and never underestimate what it can accomplish. I must leave now, the final shuttle will be taking off within the hour. This is Proffessor Zarvek, head of the Scientific Research Team on Tallon IV, signing out. Sections Awakening